<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother Had Too Many Bloody Marys by Helena_Of_Haddonfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902041">Mother Had Too Many Bloody Marys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Of_Haddonfield/pseuds/Helena_Of_Haddonfield'>Helena_Of_Haddonfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Halloween Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body Worship, Breaking the Bed, Breastfeeding, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Father/Son Incest, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Halloween Challenge, Horror, Hypnotism, Immortality, Immortals, Incest, Large Breasts, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, October Prompt Challenge, Parent/Child Incest, Partial Mind Control, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fic, Transformation, Trick or Treating, Underage Kissing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Virginity, Virginity Kink, under the influence, vampire boys mhmh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Of_Haddonfield/pseuds/Helena_Of_Haddonfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Embry just wants to be like the other human kids on Halloween. After a few drinks, his vampire mother Eve takes pity on his disadvantage and decides to officially make him part of the family; but she goes a little further than just "helping" him transform...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Embry Ardelean/Ellison Ardelean, Embry Ardelean/Eve Ardelean, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Halloween Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mother Had Too Many Bloody Marys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: vampire<br/>"Iubirea mea" is Romanian for "my love"<br/>"dragoste" is "love"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a large, Victorian castle on the outskirts of town, there was a human boy named Embry who lived with his adopted parents, Eve and Ellison Ardelean. They were kind to Embry, taking him in after the death of his biological parents in a fire some years ago. Tonight was Halloween, and all October the Ardelean castle had been fully decorated, kitchen stocked with various types of Halloween food for the child, but ever since moving in with the Ardelean’s, ten-year-old Embry had not been allowed to go trick-or-treating—instead, the family stayed in (at least until Embry fell asleep…), playing Halloween games, watching scary movies and reading stories from Ellison’s favorite Victorian novels. Embry Ardelean gazed out the window of his tower, watching distant figures of children dressed as their favorite heroes or villains; he could hear their faint laughs, triumphant explanations as they collected mounds and mounds of candy, running alongside their friends and jumping from house to house…Embry remembered a faint memory of a past Halloween, when his deceased parents pulled him in a wagon and went to nearly every street on the block, piling candy around him.</p><p>Embry adored his new parents, maybe even more than he adored his biological ones, but he missed having normal human fun. Eve was always so worried that he would be kidnapped or targeted for the suspicion that his parents were vampires that she rarely ever let him out of the house unless he was accompanied by his parents, and that was only at night. Normally that was fine by him, but tonight was Halloween, and Embry desperately needed some sort of human interaction with other children. Shutting his window, Embry Ardelean scurried down several flights of stairs and found his mother sitting at their long dining table; she had several empty alcohol glasses already empty and was working on three more, all stained with a deep red color that Embry knew wasn’t actually alcohol, but human blood, although it had the same affect on Eve that alcohol did to humans. Hopefully, she had enough where her judgement would be easily trickable…</p><p>“Mother?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, Embry, dear—what’s the matter?”</p><p>Eve Ardelean was the epitome of beautiful vampires, every piece of seductive and breathtaking with her wavy, ice blonde hair, wide, blood moon red eyes and skin as pale as snow, not a scar or dark spot to be seen. She didn’t even have to apply red lipstick in the morning because her plump lips were already so, stretching into a dazzling smile with her particularly sharp incisors creeping out. For this Halloween she had taken out an old Victorian dress of hers, a cream white shade with dark lace and long sleeves. Embry was always enraptured by his mother’s beauty, but tonight he was on a mission, sinking down to his knees and taking Eve’s hand that wasn’t holding a Blood Mary into his own, childish dark brown eyes peering up at her with the intent to guilt-trip.</p><p>“Mother, can’t we all go trick-or-treating tonight?” Embry pleaded. “If I can’t go by myself, then you and father can come with me! <em>Please</em>, mama? Just to a few houses, so I can get some candy?”</p><p>“Ah, my poor little human,” Eve sighed deeply, setting her drink down to encase her son’s tiny warm hands; she may have been a little loose because of the blood, but her motherly instincts were still on high alert. “You know we are not welcomed in society—they know of our kind, and if we go out while others are roaming about, they will surely discover what we are. I’m sorry, Em.”</p><p>“But—But we’ll be safe if we all go together! Or I can go alone, so we won’t draw attention to ourselves! I promise I’ll be home by morning, <em>please</em>, mother, <em>please</em>?!”</p><p>Eve gave a guilty smile, peering down lovingly at her adopted child, elegant hand reaching out to gently stroke his cheekbone; Embry always reminded her of the world’s innocence, what little good it had left, a constant reminder that happier times lied ahead. Centuries ago her and Ellison spent their time running from mobs, priests and superstitious witches, with no planned future set for them, nothing to focus their attention on in the concept of forever—they had each other, but neither could deny the emptiness the end of every day, every year forced upon them. Embry’s adoption was a blessing for the hellish creatures, and Eve wanted to give him the world, but this world still feared and disrespected the power of vampires. Embry could not wander alone on Halloween night, but he also could not roam the streets with his vampire parents; the only ending Eve saw was one covered in bloodshed, though not belonging to their son.</p><p>“No, Embry,” Eve Ardelean repeated gently. “It’s too dangerous for you, a human with vampire parents—I’m sorry, but we won’t risk you being targeted.”</p><p>Embry’s face fell, eyes welling with hot tears and pulling at Eve’s heart strings violently. Oh, if he only knew the power he held over his parents!</p><p>“But we can have lots of fun right here! When your father is done in his study, we can bob for apples, torture spiders, make mummy fingers—”</p><p>“I don’t want to play those stupid games!” Embry shouted, abruptly standing and pushing away his mother’s hands. “I want to go trick-or-treating like the other kids!”</p><p>“<em>Iubirea mea</em>, I know you do, bu—”</p><p>“I never get to do <em>anything</em> on my own! If you won’t let me go, I’m going to run away!”</p><p>“Embry!”</p><p>Eve reached out for her child as he scurried away, hand grasping nothing but air; she listened to the ten-year-old’s footsteps hurry up the stairs, entering his room before a heavy door slammed shut. Instantly, she heard crying, and an overwhelming feeling of guilt ached where her heart should have been. Instinct told her to drink away her problems, and so Eve downed a few more glasses of blood, wiping off her damp lips and collapsing onto the table tiredly.</p><p>“What can I do to allow Embry to be more independent?” Eve murmured to herself. “Ugh…he’s just too fragile, as a human…why does he have to be <em>human</em>?”</p><p>Eve closed her eyes and exhaled in frustration. The castle was quiet, despite the loud Halloween décor, and all Eve could hear was Ellison writing in his office and her poor son crying in his room. <em>If only he were a vampire</em>, she thought wistfully. <em>Then we wouldn’t have to be SO afraid of letting him out on his own…he could protect himself against any nasty human that bothers him. How nice that would be, the three of us prancing through the night together, flying together, hunting together. Embry would be so efficient—he would practice like he practices his studies. He would be so good, even more handsome than he is now! Oh, how his eyes would change, how his features would sharpen and tighten with hidden muscle…I could just eat him right up.</em></p><p>More sniffling echoed through Eve’s ears. She sat up straighter, laying her chin in her palm as her thoughts got the better of her, imagining what Embry would be like as a vampire. Surely, everyone would be jealous of their immortal, unblemished family; Embry Ardelean would be the shining star, adored by little girls and grown women alike, even admired by other men who could only wish they were so beautiful. Eve felt a heat grow in her stomach, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the blood or the images in her head of a vampire Embry, but the next minute, her eyes slowly opened, a gleam of mischief and intent flowing through their deep color.</p><p>
  <em>If Embry…was one of us, then…</em>
</p><p>A dark smile twisted its way out of Eve’s lips, fangs fully revealed as she grabbed the last glass of human blood and elegantly made her way up the grand staircase, heading towards her son’s bedroom.</p><p>Embry Ardelean didn’t hear the door open (his parents moved so quickly, so silently it was hard for him to really comprehend their speed), sniffling into a pillow on his bed and oblivious to Eve’s entrance until she spoke to him softly.</p><p>“Embry,” His mother called. “May I lay with you?”</p><p>Embry’s shoulders shrugged, and he reluctantly rolled over to lie on his back as Eve Ardelean joined him, propped up on her elbow as her fingers immediately found his dark hair. He hadn’t noticed her set the drink on his bedside table, too preoccupied with how nice it felt to have his hair stroked—he didn’t mean it when he said he would run away. He never wanted to leave his parents, although it was scary knowing he would get older and they would be on this earth forever…</p><p>Eve quietly stroked her son’s hair, keeping silent for a few minutes as she blinked the blurriness from her eyes. Embry could see the bloodstains on her lips and tried not to notice how good she smelled.</p><p>“Do you know what first drew me and Ellison towards you, Embry? The night your parents died, and we found you outside, staring at the house as it burned?”</p><p>The boy shook his head slowly.</p><p>“We were so taken aback by your dark eyes, your rich, brown hair and the complexion of your skin…” Eve trailed her delicate fingertip over Embry’s rounded cheek, creeping lower and lower towards his throat, where his veins pumped blood continuously through his body. More than once she had fantasized about sucking his blood until he was dry. “You looked the total opposite of us, yet you were the same—Ellison pointed out that you looked more Romanian than we did,” She laughed lightly. “From that moment on, we knew we had to welcome you into our family.”</p><p>“It—It wasn’t because you w-wanted to suck my blood?” Embry joked dryly. Eve laughed lowly, watching her son’s eyelids flutter back shut when her finger stroked across his Adam’s apple. He was so preoccupied with that tickling sensation that he didn’t notice her head inching closer to his until a pair of hot lips were suddenly pressed against his temple. The atmosphere became more serious, Eve whispering to Embry in a strange tone.</p><p>“Are you happy with us, Embry?” She asked.</p><p>“…Yes,” The boy nodded just slightly, as to not disturb where his mother’s lips were against his skin. “I j-just want to go trick-or-treating…”</p><p>“Oh, I know, <em>dragoste</em>, I know!” Eve comforted, wrapping an arm around Embry’s shoulder. “As a human, you are too vulnerable, too easily injured, you see—you are not like your father and I, whom everyone fears, whom no one dares challenge or steal from. We are not of the same kind, <em>Iubirea mea</em>. Do you understand?”</p><p>Embry had been close to not crying, but now it started all over again, tears spilling from his beautiful eyes as he hid his face in Eve’s chest, cuddling between her breasts to hide from the world. Eve Ardelean played the part of a comforting mother, hugging him tightly, warming him despite her cool temperature—after a few minutes of Embry sniffling and crying, Eve could no longer wait. She nudged her lips right up against the shell of Embry’s ear and whispered her darkest desire.</p><p>“<em>But you</em> <em>could</em> <em>be</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Embry Ardelean leaned back, giving his mother a to-die-for expression full of confusion, hovering sorrow and curiosity. Eve used all her years of control to not jump him right then and there. Instead, she fell in love with the boy’s expression, drifting a finger over his wet cheeks all while imagining him writhing around on the bed as the venom overcame his human genes…</p><p>“R-Really, mama?” Embry asked hopefully. “I c-ould be like you and father?”</p><p>“Of course,” Eve promised, smiling down at him. “We could be together forever, the three of us—we could go trick-or-treating as a family every year, and we wouldn’t have to obey the rules of the living anymore. Doesn’t that sound nice, Embry?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I want to be like you and father! Can I, mother? Please?!”</p><p>His mother’s smile seemed different tonight, but he didn’t have time to think about it before her lips were on his, kissing him in a long peck before leaning back and letting her hot words glide over his lips.</p><p>“Your wish is my command.”</p><p>Eve’s tongue was suddenly on Embry’s throat, licking up and down, getting a taste for her son while simultaneously smelling the succulent perfume that was his human blood—it would be far better tasting than any other blood Eve had ever had, she was certain. A startled gasp escaped Embry’s agape lips, body tensing and freezing in place as his mother licked and kissed at his throat.</p><p>“M—Mother,” He panted, too conflicted to speak. “What…why…”</p><p>“You want to become one of us, yes?” Eve hummed against his delicious skin.</p><p>“Y-Yes,” Embry gulped, unintentionally arousing his mother even more. “But, I…I…”</p><p>“Shh…it’s okay, sweetheart. Mommy will take <em>good</em> care of you.”</p><p>Eve continued her assault, dipping down further and just barely creeping her teeth out to nibble on her son’s collarbone, delighted when shivers went up his entire body. Embry didn’t know how to react to the stimulation, caught between squirming and staying right in place for fear that Eve would stop if he moved too much; his thoughts became even more jumbled when he suddenly felt his penis react inside his trousers. It flinched, at first, and then when his mother began unbuttoning his shirt so she could lick further down his bare flesh, Embry felt a concerning burn down there, followed by what felt like his lower extremity becoming hard.</p><p>“Mother…mother, I…it—”</p><p>“It’s perfectly normal, dear,” Eve Ardelean smiled against his chest, now having completely unbuttoned his white shirt. His torso was nowhere near toned or matured, but Eve didn’t mind. “Don’t you trust me?”</p><p>Embry opened his mouth to respond, but found himself lost for words, settling for a stuttered nod. Thin hands now groped his ribs, their cold touch making the hair on his body raise in alarm, but Embry didn’t feel as scared as he should have—he kept waiting and feeling his penis get harder and harder until it made a tent in his pants, just as Eve had made her way down to his lower stomach with her tongue.</p><p>“Ah! Do you have a surprise for me, Embry?” She laughed lightly, hand suddenly groping her son’s erection as she leaned back. “Oh my—we’ll have to take care of this right away.”</p><p>Embry could only gasp and whine when Eve roughly yanked his trousers and underwear down in one motion, revealing his small, but heavily leaking cocklet sprouting as high as it could reach. Eve couldn’t believe it was the first time she was seeing the precious sight, immediately latching onto it with her hand and leaning down to get a whiff of all the blood pumped into it. Embry yelped at how cold her hand was, but the yelp quickly turned into a shocked moan when Eve Ardelean slowly began pumping his cock.</p><p>“<em>Ah! </em>Ah, ah!”</p><p>“There you go, my dear…<em>feel</em>, don’t think,” Eve smiled darkly, watching Embry’s face without blinking even once. “Let mommy help you…”</p><p>“I—I ca-an’t…Mama,” Embry wailed deliriously, hands scrambling to grab onto something. He already felt like something was about to happen, too much stimulation going on around his private parts, and between that and how good Eve smelled, he wasn’t sure he could wait much longer. “I’m…it…”</p><p>Eve Ardelean could see that her son was already close, dribbling cocklet not needing much movement for it to blow, and so she quickly slid upwards on the bed so she was draped over Embry’s body, face buried in his neck as her hand moved faster and harsher over her son’s trembling penis. Because his body was so excited, Eve could smell his blood even better now, immediately entranced by its rich, drug-like scent as it radiated off Embry’s skin like someone was blowing a fan over him. Eve’s vision was starting to blacken, and she didn’t want that—she wanted to see Embry’s face as she sunk her fangs into his pale flesh, and luckily, she didn’t have to wait a second longer.</p><p>Embry’s body lurched upward, thighs shaking and cock jolting with the force of his first ejaculation, his mother’s hand bringing him to completion: the moment a tiny amount of semen flew from Embry Ardelean’s urethra, Eve bit into his throat, right where his jugular met with his lower jaw. A shrill scream ripped from his throat, hands flailing and eyes still rolling to the back of his head from his orgasm, half of his body shivering from pleasure and the other half suddenly overcome with unbearable pain as the venom of a vampire’s bite was injected into his bloodstream. If Embry was suffering from both pleasure and pain, then his mother was in pure <em>heaven</em>: Eve Ardelean didn’t just sink her fangs into Embry’s throat, but her regular teeth as well, sucking and gulping as much blood as she could spare without killing her precious son before the transformation was complete. She put her whole body into the motion, practically humping Embry as she released his penis and crawled atop his trembling figure, moving with the motions of her sucking.</p><p>Blood was spilling everywhere, ten-year-old oblivious to the mess as he stared at the ceiling, mouth open and lips shaking as he was frozen in agony, poison filling his veins and making odd changes to his body. Eve continued sucking and licking and biting until a moment of consciousness grasped her brain, causing her to throw her head back with a loud moan of satisfaction, mouth entirely covered by blood and leaving a nasty, jagged bite mark behind on her beloved son.</p><p>“Oh <em>Embry</em>,” Eve panted, vision blurry, lips barely able to move. “Embry, your taste—you can’t even <em>imagine. </em>But here, have a taste! You need a taste to complete your transformation…”</p><p>Embry could only obey as Eve held her Bloody Mary glass to his lips, forcing the human blood down his throat as he sputtered and gulped, hardly tasting it at all on account of being too preoccupied with the fire flowing through his entire body. As Eve stared down lovingly at the sight, a voice came from behind them.</p><p>“Darling?”</p><p>Eve gave a light laugh, turning her head back to see her husband Ellison standing in the doorway; if he just arrived or had been there since the start, she didn’t know. And frankly, she didn’t care, leaning aside to present the beautiful picture of their son Embry Ardelean bleeding and jolting with his limp penis out of his trousers and his shirt undone.</p><p>“Come, dear,” She motioned to her husband. “Our son wishes to celebrate his new life with us.”</p><p>“<em>Embry</em>,” His father cooed lovingly, sweeping over to the bed without missing a beat. His eyes were just as red as his wife’s, hungry, devoted, and so very delighted. “Sweet, sweet Embry! How wonderful you smell, still…do you mind if Daddy has a taste, as well?”</p><p>Embry could only moan in response, barely wincing when his father latched onto the other side of his throat and began injecting venom there, groaning against his only child’s flesh when he got a taste of that magnificent human blood. Why oh why had they waited so long to make Embry one of them? Eve couldn’t care to ask herself that, reaching under her dress and sliding her soaked undergarments off as she watched her husband lick and suck at his son’s messy throat. Only when Ellison could taste the change in Embry’s blood did he release his steel bite, panting and groaning loudly at the sensation.</p><p>“Take the rest of his clothes off—he’s in the middle of his transformation!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, my Eve, we must help our son—our beautiful, perfect son…”</p><p>Ellison ripped Embry’s clothing off completely, gently laying down his shaking body as the vampire venom began taking over. Embry’s brown eyes were glowing, burning with the stress of the situation, but he didn’t react until a blistering hot opening suddenly encased his limp prick, almost immediately arousing it once more. Embry reacted, then, eyes widening further as he looked up, seeing his mother through the agonizing pain flaring through his body, just to see Eve Ardelean’s own body on top of his—and her dress pooled around her hips and covering the spot where he was certain her pussy had just lowered down on her son’s penis.</p><p>“Trick or treat, <em>Iubirea mea</em>.”</p><p>Embry cried out, long and high-pitched as Eve began rocking herself up and down over his cock; his small hands reached out with more strength than ever before and grabbed onto his mother’s waist, grabbing and digging his fingers into her so tightly there was no doubt about how well his transformation was going. Ellison laughed triumphantly and joined them on the bed, taking his own dick out and roughly stroking it as his wife rode their son violently, pushing him further into the mattress with the force of her hops. All the while, Embry kept moaning and whimpering from a twisted combination of absolutely excruciating pain and unbelievable desire. He could barely see, yet he saw every detail perfectly clear, even brighter hues than before as Eve undid her corset and slid the dress far enough down her body where her pale breasts were hanging out, practically <em>screaming</em> for someone to grab them.</p><p>And Embry wasn’t in any position to lose this opportunity.</p><p>Embry sprang up on the bed, sitting in an upright position and accurately latched his mouth onto his mother’s right breast, causing her to shriek in delight.</p><p>“Embry! Embry, Embry—”</p><p>“Get on your back, my dear,” Ellison instructed, having taken off his clothing and slid in behind his son, all while still jerking himself off. “We’ll take it from here, won’t we, Em?”</p><p>“Mm—mlf—mmm,” Embry moaned in response, mouth sloppily trying to fit Eve’s entire breast into his mouth. His actions weren’t deferred at all as Eve quickly laid onto her back, adjusting just as fast as his parents expected, pain beginning to fade inside his body—Embry found himself pushed deeper into Eve’s chest than before, and he finally began sucking her tit, desperate for anything to come out, whether it be blood or any other liquid. He barely had time to focus on how the muscles in his body were growing, how different he was beginning to look and feel, too preoccupied pleasing his mother and feeling something of his father’s entering his asshole in one fluid movement, smashing into him right where the last of the venom was working.</p><p>Nothing would have ever felt this good if he had still been a human.</p><p>“Ahhhhh,” Ellison moaned long and slow as he sunk entirely into his ten-year-old son’s ass. “Embry…Daddy loves you…Mommy loves you, too…ah—”</p><p>“Move, Ellison!” Eve gasped, holding her son’s head against her chest. “Move him…deeper…”</p><p>“He’s still—<em>tight</em>,” Her husband grunted, pushing forward forcefully to make Embry accommodate his member. After a few harsh thrusts, the muscle finally relaxed a bit, at least enough for Ellison to suddenly thrust forward, using all his vampire strength and pushing Embry so far into his mother’s cunt he thought he was inside her stomach. He could feel it, now, the power and passion rushing through his blood, how everything seemed that much clearer, how he didn’t miss a single noise from his parents as they all began pushing and rocking into each other, their previously human son caught in the middle.</p><p>“One last <em>taste</em>,” Ellison Ardelean gasped before sinking his teeth into Embry’s throat once more. At the sensation of having what little remained of his human blood sucked out, Embry let out a loud cry, triggering the growth of his incisors, which now became razer sharp weapons used for malicious intent. At least, they would be used for malicious intent outside the castle—here, Embry was going to use them for good.</p><p>Eve released a morbidly thrilled scream as her son’s teeth broke through the tough skin of her breast, his inexperience causing him to nearly bite the entire mound off, but he caught himself last second and began biting, sucking, mashing his mouth into her tit and sucking her own venomous blood onto his tongue, savoring the inexplainable taste there. If his mother’s blood tasted that good, Embry could only imagine what his human blood tasted like to them: Ellison seemed to still be enjoying himself, fucking into his son with inhuman speed and letting out a moan against the boy’s throat when he too began thrusting along, battering his mother’s vampire pussy while sucking at her breast like a newborn. He was, technically, a newborn of sorts, and who was Eve to spoil his fun?</p><p>“Embry!” She called passionately, feeling his strength grow as he pounded into her with help from his father, moaning messily around her breast from the feel of Ellison pounding his prostate. “Embry, oh—oh <em>Embry</em>, my beautiful boy—”</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” Ellison encouraged his son as he finally drew away from his neck, his own cock burning from pleasure inside Embry’s unbearably tight insides. “You can do it—make your mother cum. I’ll help you, Embry.”</p><p>“<em>Fath-er!</em>”</p><p>The ten-year-old finally broke away from his mother’s tit long enough to cry out, entire face drenched in blood as he whimpered and groaned, overwhelmed by how much better he could <em>feel</em> and <em>think</em>. He had so much energy, so many ideas, so much power he didn’t know what to do with himself besides thrust harder into his mother and push further back onto his father as he was pounded from behind on his childhood bed.</p><p>“<em>Mother</em>—<em>father</em>, I—”</p><p>“We’ve got you, Em; keep going!”</p><p> </p><p>On the East side of the Ardelean castle, a group of kids up to no good were making their way up a particular tower, climbing towards a high balcony in their Halloween costumes.</p><p>“Come on, guys, hurry!”</p><p>“I don’t think we should be doing this,” One of the trick-or-treaters said nervously, crawling onto the balcony behind the others. “What if they’re actual vampires? They’ll suck our blood!”</p><p>“No way, those are just rumors!”</p><p>“Yeah! Besides, we’re just going to steal a couple things and then be on our way!” Another boy said, as if robbing vampires were that simple. “Don’t be such a pussy.”</p><p>The juvenile boys stood together on the balcony, preparing themselves to inch the window open and sneak inside for some easy cash—the hesitant boy was closest, somehow, and just as his friend was about to reach over and touch the window, he caught a strange scent from somewhere.</p><p>“Hey…what’s that smell?” He asked out-loud.</p><p>“What smell?”</p><p>“I smell it, too,” Another boy said with a frown. “It smells like…blood?”</p><p>“You’re so full of shit,” The leader rolled his eyes, pulled the window open not-so-quietly. He grabbed the thick black curtain and gave it a tug. “Blood at a castle rumored to be owned by vampires? Give me a br—”</p><p>The curtain was tugged too hard, and when it fell with a crash to the floor, the trick-or-treaters were met with a gruesome, lewd and utterly horrifying sight: there were definitely vampires living here, judging on the bedroom covered nearly entirely with dark red <em>blood</em>, soaking the bed, pillows, even splattered on the floor and a nearby mirror. In the midst of the disaster was a herd of naked vampires, a blonde man, a blonde woman whose mutilated chest was covered in blood and skin, as well as her tattered Victorian dress, and finally, a young boy dosed in blood from head to toe, healing bite marks on both sides of his thin throat, red a drastic comparison to his blinding white skin that hid frighteningly strong muscles. His dark hair was matted with blood, but the worst image of all was the boy’s face, not a inch of flesh uncovered by blood, the only other body parts visible being the whites around his deep red eyes and just the <em>slightest</em> piece of his brand new fangs. They were all on the bed together, intertwined, the older man balls deep inside the boy’s ass, and the boy apparently buried in the woman’s cunt—but all three stopped once they smelled blood not belonging to their own family.</p><p>The trick-or-treaters stood there, paralyzed on the balcony as the beautiful woman looked over, giving a dazzling smile through her bloody lips; noticing her attention was elsewhere, the boy fucking her looked over as well, his face not nearly as welcoming, more territorial, <em>hungry</em>. His red eyes bore into the older children with such malicious intent the trick-or-treaters couldn’t move a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Embry: your first trick-or-treater!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>still a better love story than twilight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>